1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a detection technique and a particle detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flow cells that allow a fluid as a sample to flow therethrough are used for particle detectors including, for example, flow cytometers and microorganism detectors. Such a flow cell is transparent, and when a fluid flowing through the flow cell is irradiated with light, particles contained in the fluid emit fluorescence and scattered light. The fluorescence and the scattered light are condensed by a lens disposed next to the flow cell so as to be detected (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4540509, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0140221, U.S. Pat. No. 7,355,706, and International Publication No. 2010/080642). The number and the type of the particles contained in the fluid can be identified by the number of times of detection, detected intensity, a detected wavelength, and so forth of the fluorescence and the scattered light. For example, whether or not the particles are a biological particle, whether or not the particles are resin, whether or not the particles are an air bubble, and so forth can be determined. There also is a case in which an airflow is irradiated with light so as to detect particles contained in the airflow without using the flow cell (for example, see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0077087).